


The Prince and His Bestfriend

by babypandatao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, First time be kind pleasee, Idk this is messy, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, That's it, i think, romcom, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baekhyun is hell bent trying to search for his destined one and doesn’t realize that his bestfriend is in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Future Wife, Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my Baekyeol first story and i hope you guys will like it hahaha. Slight angst, but really slight angst like if you blinked it'll be gone. And Baekbeom is here. Slow built? But not that slow i mean there's still a lot in Baekyeol's wayx) Anyways, enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Byun Baekhyun, a not so prince-like prince, trapped in his needs to find a wife to escape his own royal palace, holds a contest (sort of) for his destined one, with the help of his head butler slash bestfriend Park Chanyeol. In his journey to find his own Cinderella, he doesn't realize that he has his bestfriend's heart in his hands, from a long long time ago when they're just little kids running around and Baekhyun is just an innocent little kid, who dreams of going to the moon and placing his own flag there.

Of course, reality is harsher and it slams Baekhyun's little heart to pieces, with only his brother and Chanyeol to picked them up. Now, how do we do this shit without his parents knowing his plan?

 

 

 

**The Prince and His Bestfriend : Chapter 1**

_words : 2181_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, no, no! This is not the one that i wanted to be with! Why did you even include this girl, Chanyeol? She’s at least 7cm taller than me! She’s almost as the same height as you, yoda. Look how short i am everytime i stands beside you! Imagine if it’s a girl. It would be ridiculous!”  Baekhyun slams the paper down on the table, glaring at his bestfriend across him. Chanyeol, the ever loyal and patient guy doesn’t show any expression, swallowing Baekhyun’s scoldings quietly. 

 

“This is the last girl i could find that seems fitted with your criteria, my prince.  However, if she doesn’t really suits your ‘taste’, then i shall search-“

 

“Stop your formal way of speaking Chanyeol it’s just the two of us.” Baekhyun scowls at the stoic faced butler.

 

Almost instantly a grin appears on the butler’s face, showing his teeth and a deep dimple on his right cheek. Baekhyun sighs as he watches Chanyeol’s eyes doing the usual weird twitchy motion, a sign that his bestfriend is in a good mood.

 

 

“Pardon me, my prin—”

 

“ _Chanyeol!_ ”

 

“Okay, okay! Geez, why are you so grumpy Baek? Anyways, as i was saying, this is the last girl that i can find for you, princeling.” Chanyeol says as he points to the paper.  “Seriously? Are the girls in our country that, that _incompetent_? I swear they are low human creatures who possibly sell their bodies because of their family debts—“

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there your highness. Don’t judge them if you don’t know them personally. And i don’t think the problem is with them, Baek. You should check your standard first. I mean, how could we find a girl who’s  ‘tall but not too tall for me, short, but less than 5cm shorter than me, must have the knowledge about how to play piano, harps, and violin so she can entertain me when i’m bored, have a knack for sports, so i can have a lovely sparring time with—”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun grumbles as Chanyeol demonstrated his way of speaking when he listed the qualities he’s searching for his future wife.

 

Truthfully, he kind of have the thoughts of lowering his standard but then he remembered his older brother, the absolutely perfect number one son, Byun Baekbeom. Even his wife is the most beautiful, smartest, kindest, girl Baekhyun has ever met. Envious, yes?

His older brother has always been the golden child. Handsome, masculine, indulgent, gentle, sweet, caring, loving, elegant and all of the good things in the world. Byun Baekhyun is the opposite of him. He’s handsome, of course. But maybe its more accurate to say he’s _pretty_. He’s not as built as his brother, known for his hot tempered personality, sometimes borderline rude and disrespectful, and _God_ , his brother’s love for books is not something Baekhyun can imitate.

His parents has taken a liking for comparing their eldest son and their youngest son. And for each time they open their mouth to say _“Oh, Baekbeom! What a lovely thing you do. See, Baekhyun?  Why can’t you be more like him?”_  or  _“Oh, is this that famous one of the six rarest rubies? For us, Baekbeom? As expected, our child! Baekhyun! Don’t go, you have to study for university’s entrance test!”_  and so on. It completely sucks and Baekhyun hated them for doing that. Baekbeom doesn’t help too, being the good brother he is, still supporting Baekhyun no matter what, treating him with the utmost care and love, even more than their parents. Baekhyun doesn’t have any reason to hate him.

So, his last resort of ‘rebelling’ , as his old head butler said  -Mr.Park, Chanyeol’s father-  is finding a girl of his dream, knowing each other, dating, get married, and leaving this huge jail they called ‘the royal palace’.  Oh, he already planned this a long time ago, when his mother first said he’s in no condition of handling the kingdom, at least not as smooth as his older brother.

But, reality isn’t as smooth as your dream, Baekhyun realized. His so called ‘dream girl’ doesn’t exist, literally. Frustrated, he bangs his head on the mahogany desk, ignoring the pain that follows after.

 

“You know, Baek. How about we search for a man instead? Does it really have to be a girl? I mean, there’s a lot of men out there who wanted to be in your bed every—“

“Say another word and you’re jobless. And _dead_.”

 

Chanyeol only laughs at him and Baekhyun gets up from his seat to pull one of the yoda ears.  “ _Owwwww_ , it hurt! Okay, okay, i’m sorry. Baek, i’m sorry!” Baekhyun released his ear with a triumph grin and Chanyeol slaps the prince’s arm.

 

“You need to fix your anger issues, Baek.” Chanyeol shakes his head, a playful serious expression present on his face. “No need to remind me, my parents said that almost everyday.” Baekhyun replies nonchalantly, an ungraceful snort following his words.

 

 

And then a familiar silence falls upon them, comfortable and no awkwardness in it. This, Baekhyun realized, only happens when he’s with Chanyeol. The being your _real_ self completely, not caring about the others opinion, freely laughing and joking like he’s not the second in line for the throne.

 

 

“You know, let’s hold a contest! You rejected all the girl because you never see them in person. If you meet them face to face, maybe the cupids will grace you with their presence and boom! Love at the first sight. Even though the girl doesn’t really suits your ‘dream’ but if you fall in love with her, she’s flawless! What do you thimk?” Chanyeol excitedly waves his hands around, another habit of him that indicates he’s a little more than just in a good mod. “What? A contest? But what about my parents, you idiot? They’re still pretending that i’m invincible because of the incident yesterday.” Baekhyun snorts again, recalling the incident in his head. Chanyeol doesn’t look amused though, his half-bestfriend-half-duty face appearing and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “For your information, princeling, yesterday’s _incident_ was truly because of you. Do you know how hard it was for _me_ to removed the stains from your mother’s ‘precious tablecloth, ascended generation by generation’ and yesterday was the very first time someone dared to leave a spot on the tablecloth, a _prince_ , no less?”

“Come on, man, not my fault that the coke decided to be all bubbly and excited.” Baekhyun only shows his brightest grin, completely showing that he doesn’t give two shits about the ‘incident’.  “Yeah but must you did that when we’re having royal guests for our dinner? Duke and Duchess of Charlone are good friends with your parents and now you left them a _good_ memory of how a prince asked a coke for his drink in a formal dinner, shaking the said coke, and even opening the coke immediately-“  ;;  “Chanyeol okay, i get it. Aren’t you supposed to be my bestfriend here? Why are you acting like this??” Baekhyun cuts his bestfriend with a frown. Chanyeol’s eyebrows almost disappear from his forehead but then he looks apologetic.

 

“Oh, i’m sorry! I didn’t realize. Sorry, Baek...”

 

A sigh escapes Baekhyun’s throat and he shakes his head gently. “No, chanyeol. I’m the one who needs to feel sorry. But mom and dad were talking about me marrying the Princess of Charloune. I met her a few times before and boy that princess is such a snob! At least half of our conversations are about her collection of jewelries and Persian cats, can you believe it?”

 

This time Chanyeol lets out a snort. He walks to where Baekhyun is standing, a stupid grin on his face. “I believe half of your ‘bad feelings’ towards her is because of your allergy and unreasonable dislike towards the animal.”  ;;  “Hey! If you’re forced to sneeze like you wanted to push your internal organs everytime that animal is near you then i believe you’ll hate them too.” Grumbling, Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol away from his side. “Not really sure. You’re known for your unbelievable amount of hate for everything that doesn’t go well with you.”

 

Baekhyun tuts disapprovingly. “Whatever, Chanyeol. Now go, it’s already time for you to prepare the dinner room. Don’t want my parents favorite butler to be late, do we? And make an excuse for me to skip dinner. Just say anything, i believe they prefer my absence because of yesterday.”  A gasp leaves Chanyeol’s mouth and he immediately runs to the door. “Sorry princeling, but i have to go now. I will return to haul your lazy ass for dinner- Good evening, your highness. Rest well until i’m here to tell you when the food’s ready.”

He almost cursed Chanyeol because of the sudden change of formal words but then he sees his brother’s body from behind Chanyeol and he shuts his mouth.

 

“I heard you, Park Chanyeol. But don’t worry! Your words are safe with me. Now go, prepare the dinner room. Mom is looking for you.” An easy grin forms on his brother’s lips and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Baekbeom closed the door after Chanyeol bowed, even locking it and he turns around to face his stone headed little brother.

“Alright, Baekhyun. Now tell me about this whole thing of asking Chanyeol to bring you profiles of all the girls in our kingdom?” His brother asks seriously, his ‘brother but duty first’ expression on. Of course, being the difficult shit he is, Baekhyun scoffs and he jumps on his bed, determined to ignore his brother. Even with his back facing his brother, he can feel the disappointed aura from his brother.

“Baek, come on. Don’t be like this. We’re brothers right? I thought all this time you know me. I won’t react like father and mother. I won’t judge! Please?” Baekhyun feels the end of his bed dipping because of another body and he swallows the groan threatening to escape his throat. Sighing, he murmurs into his pillow,, “I want to escape from this jail.”

 

A few seconds of silence before Baekbeom’s face appears beside him. ~~And Baekhyun will never admit the slight unmanly squeal he lets out after~~.  “What? Talk clearly, geez. I swear sometimes you’re tweve instead of twenty.”  After murmuring a ‘you’re like fourty five instead of twenty nine’ Baekhyun lifts his head, instantly glaring at his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I _said_ , i want to escape from this jail you called ‘home’, Baekbeom.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silence again.

 

 Baekhyun holds his gaze on his brother, trying to give his angry face but when Baekbeom’s face softens he shoves his head back on the pillow.

 

 

“Hyun-ah...”

 

“Stop that nickname, dude. Disgusting.” Baekhyun says, face still smushed on his pillow.

 

 

 

And it’s silent again. Seems like Baekbeom isn’t in the mood to give him a good lecture about-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Ouch,_ Baekbom, what the fuck?!”  Baekhyun kicks his brother, cussing out all of the colorful words he knows. “That’s for _my home_. It’s yours too, Baek. Stop pushing yourself out of this family.”

 

 

“But i’m already-“

“And no, i’m not buying your theory of being deleted from our family tree just because of yesterday’s incident.”

“whatever.”

 

 

With another eyeroll Baekhyun gets up from his bed, storming to the door. Opening the lock, he gestures for Baekbeom to leave. His brother heaves a deep sigh, somewhat looking dejected, like he failed to do something important.

 

“Leave.”

“Baekhyun, please, let’s talk about this. I’m your brother right? Don’t you think i at least deserves to know what’s going on in your heart? Don’t lock me out, Baek.”

“ _Leave,_ Baekbeom.”

“Baek—“

 

“ _I said **LEAVE!**_ ”

 

 

Baekbeom pursed his lips, slowly getting up from the bed.

 

 

“Baekhyun, i-“

 

“The maids are already giving me weird looks. So _please_ , leave my room before mom and dad comes to see what’s happening with their son. Besides, the king wasted too much time on his little brother.  He’s got a plenty on his plate right?” Baekhyun stares at the floor, hiding his expression with his bangs. His brother places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a tiny squeeze and the last whisper of _I’m here, Baekhyun. Let’s talk next time yeah?_  before he exits the door.

 

 

See? This is why Baekhyun can’t bring himself to hate his older brother. It’s not his fault anyways.  His situation is just a big mess, caused by his own stupidity, his parents capability to make him feel unwanted and maybe because he murdered someone in his previous life? His life now is just a form of punishment, and he’s stuck with it until the day he died.

 

 

_No, not until i die. Just until i find my future wife and then i’m free..._

 

 

Another bubble of hope forms in his heart, allowing him to go to the dreamland right after he flops down on his bed, even not waking up when someone quietly knocks on his door, peaking in from the little gap of the door and closing it gently when the person sees his peaceful sleeping face

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Lil Help From Big Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekbeom decided that he will help Baekhyun. What kind of help? Will his help make Baekhyun happy or?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm here with a new chapter! This is a little bit shorter than the prev chapter but not really that short...(in my opinion....) Soo, enjoy!

 

 

**The Prince and His Bestfriend : Chapter 2**

_words : 1922  
_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next morning he wakes up with a start, shooting up from his bed when someone yells _Fire! Earthquake! Young majesty, you have to wake up! We need to run away!_ right next to his ears. After a solid one minute panicking and trying to figure out what he’s going to do next, he realized that there’s no fire, no earthquake, no dangerous situation that’s threatening his safety, only there’s a person with large ears and equally large eyes trying to stifle his laughter at the corner of the room, a mischievous glint present in his eyes.

 

Baekhyun groans.

 

He’s not even in the mood to scold his bestfriend, although his earlier behavior is not appropriate for a head butler like Chanyeol, his task is to make sure Baekhyun is comfortable, safe and sound but _fuck it_. He’s too groggy to say a word, or doing anything at all, actually.

 

“You should’ve seen your face, _my prince._ Your hair is still sticking up all over the place and, and, _Gosh_ your eyes were open so wide and so big, almost like the son of Duke and Duchess of Trillian,  -what was his name again? Kyung something?-  you’re not even fully conscious, and-“

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even get to finish his sentence, his face contorting into laughter (his usual ugly laughing face, the one with twitchy eyes motion but with the addition of the full view of his set of big teeth.)  and Baekhyun scowls.

“Do that again Chanyeol, and you’re headless.” He says seriously. Sighing, he falls down face first on his warm mattress, still wanting to get lost in his dreamland. He doesn’t remember his dream but it’s a good dream, judging by the calm emotion in his heart right now. Even after Chanyeol’s stupid prank.

“Aw, princeling, you love me too much to do that.” Chanyeol coos and Baekhyun glares.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well, that’s kind of true but Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘What do you want anyways? It’s not even 7 am.” Baekhyun grumbles as he stretches his body, snuggling to his pillow after that.  “Your brother told me to get your lazy bum so here i am. Besides, you have classes this morning, if you forgot.” Chanyeol replies with a toothy smile and Baekhyun wonders if something good happened earlier that makes his bestfriend this happy. As far as he remembered Chanyeol isn’t that much of a morning person, only his duty shaped him as one, but deep inside Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol isn’t really fond of waking up before 7 am.

His head butler seems to catch on his thinking though, as he explains about Baekbeom said he got a very good news about him and his ‘dream girl contest’.

 

                                                                                

 

“Yeah yeah tell Baekbeom i’ll be there in ten minutes and—“

 

 

 

 

 

 _Wait_. Dream girl contest? Why does Baekbeom knows about that? He immediately glares at Chanyeol who silently slinks away to the door, winking at him before he disappears from his bedroom.

 

 

 

_Stupid Chanyeol. Why the fuck did you tell Baekbeom about this?_

After a nice and clean shower, he dries his hair with the hairdryer, just to add five minutes more from his ten minutes of getting ready. He takes his time, putting on his moisturizer on his face, handbody lotion on his arms, legs, thighs, combing his hair nicely and he goes out to the dining room after twenty minutes.

Of course, he only nods to his older brother when he arrived there. His mood is not _that_ good to actually say a proper greeting to the king. Besides, it’s just his brother after all.

“Goodmorning to you too, Baekhyun.  Now, Chanyeol prepared a very special dish for you, it’s your favorite.” Baekbeom  says with a cheerful smile but Baekhyun ignores him and starting to place foods on his plate.

Silence awkwardly falls between them and Baekhyun sighs. This is one of the solid reasons as why he hates to eat with his family, beside of his mom’s constant  talking about how Baekbeom is better than Baekhyun in any aspect in life.

 

“Pardon me, my king, but do you want some dessert?”

 

After a few minutes of silently eating their foods Chanyeol comes in, wearing his professional working attire and his pose stating his position in this palace. How the hell did he manage to do that, looking all work and business after he pranked Baekhyun earlier is beyond him. His bestfriend is one kind of a man like Baekhyun, but Chanyeol is a good kind of a man. Perfect mannerism, perfect stature, perfect graceful movements, perfect everything, just like his older brother in a sense.

When Baekbeom said his dessert preference Chanyeol looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to say his but Baekhyun uninterestedly shrugs his shoulder. Nope, he’s not in the mood to stay here longer than usual. He’s here just because Chanyeol said his brother wanted to meet him. Well, alongside with his needs for breakfast, of course. With a subtle shake of his head Chanyeol disappears from the dining room, leaving him and Baekbeom alone.

 

“So, i have a good news for you.”

 

Baekhyun nods lightly, signaling his brother to continue.

 

“Chanyeol told me about this contest you wanted to hold. But you can’t do that if our parents know, right? I think i can play my role as the goodhearted king who wanted to help his little brother so guess what did i do?”

 

An ungraceful snort comes from him. Really? This is the good news? Baekbeom being the goody two shoes of a brother just because he’s the king who can do literally anything? The bitter feeling comes unexpectedly fast, for reason he doesn’t even know or understand. Baekbeom doesn’t look fazed at all though, grinning at him widely and a genuine happy vibes surrounding him.

 

Darn, his brother and his naturally good attitude. God must’ve put all of the goodness in his brother.

 

 

“So i gave mom and dad a vacation!  I said they needed to take a break from all of the kingdom life. Suprisingly they agreed without asking questions of why all of the sudden i gave them tickets to Maldives. Seems like your incident impacted them much more than i thought.”

 

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Yada, yada. Just the usual subtle words with the meaning of _Our parents felt tired because of you Baekhyun_.

 

 

“But! Now that they’re not here, you can do whatever you want in one month! Still following the rules of course, under my supervision too. You will hold this contest of yours with the aid of our head butler, Chanyeol and he will send me reports of your progress in finding your ‘dream girl’, Baekhyunnie. If you encounter some difficulty Chanyeol will help you to solve the problem. In the mean time of his absence, his duty will be replaced by his cousin, Kim Jongin.”

 

 

 

He almost choked on his bluberry truffle, when he heard ‘whatever you want in one month.’ One month is not a very long time but to him it’s kind of enough, besides he still have the profiles sorted out, he could just spend a day with a girl in thirty days and he could decided which one of them he liked enough to spend his remaining lifetime with. Choosing thirty girls won’t be hard, and sure enough the girl he would choose in the end won’t deny his advances right? He’s a prince afterall. Those who rejects him is obviously blind. (or a lesbian, that’s a possibility too)

 

Baekbeom chuckles when he sees his little brother freezing on the spot, staring at him with his skeptical glare but still he can see the disbelief in those deep brown orbs. He can see a hint of warmness and gratefulness even, something that he doesn’t see for a very long time until now.

His heart aches suddenly, realizing just how much his brother suffers because of his parents words and judgemental opinion towards him. He knows that he’s the golden child, he always came first for his parents, somehow forgetting that Baekhyun is _their_ child too, who needs love and guidance from his family, not harsh words and punishments just because he’s different from Baekbeom.

Sighing, he takes out a neatly wrapped box from the chair below the table, pretending that he doesn’t realize Baekhyun’s curious gaze towards it.

 

“This is for you, Baekhyun. Use it well, tell me about the progress of your searching. And if you don’t want too use it, you can give it to Chanyeol. He deserves a great gift for his services and loyality to our family.”

 

Baekhyung hesitantly received the box from his hyung, although with a scowl and unhappiness written on his face.

 

“That’s a gift, Hyun-ah. Can’t you be more happy? I mean it’s the newest thing that came out yesterday.” Baekbeom says with a subtle pout and Baekhyun gives him a disgusted expression.  “Why are you wasting your money for something like this? For me, more specifically.” He says nonchalantly as he drops the box on the dining table, not giving a single fuck if the box contained some expensive device or something like that. “Geez, can you please be a proper prince, no, proper human being and show some gratitude? I had to ask Prince Junmyeon to give me one of the very first batch just for you, ungrateful brat.  I— “

 

Baekhyun slams his hands on the table as he stands up, giving his brother a sarcastic chuckle and a hard stare. Instantly Baekbeom feels guilty because he knew that was a low blow.  “Sorry baekhyun, i mean —“

 

“I didn’t ask, did i? You can take this back, give it to Chanyeol or even return this to Junmyeon hyung, i don’t give a flying fuck. If the previous news is your so called important news then excuse me, your _highness_. This unfitting prince will go to his room, out of your sight so you don’t have to feel like you’re talking to some low beggar or something.”

 

 

 

Without even throwing another glance to his brother he storms out of there, with a quiet grumble of _I’m different from our parents and i won’t judge my ass._ Huh, maybe his parents already gave Baekbeom their ‘Baekhyun is nothing but an ungrateful brat who doesn’t even deserve the title as the second prince’ mindset. Not that Baekhyun feels sad or something, but it’s kind of.....dissappointing? All this time Baekbeom is the only one who stood by his side but now...

 

 

 

Nevermind. He’s going to be free in another month. He should be happy! Better start his packing now, because he doesn’t want to stay in this huge jail when he’s meeting his dream girl. He wanted to explore his kingdom, knowing his people and well, meet the girls family. No way in hell he would meet a girl without knowing what his father looks like, does she has a sibling or not. Who knows if the father is one of the still missing rank S criminal, or if the mother is the one who tried to poisoned the king’s meal four years ago?

 

Nevertheless, he slams his door loudly, locking it before he starts to think about his plan for tomorrow.

 

 

(Once again, he doesn’t notice that someone was following him, keeping a safe distance and staring at him with a lingering gentle stare, jumping a little bit when he slammed the door loudly, huffing in disappointment when he heard the ‘click’ sound of Baekhyun’s locked door.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos if you want, please give me feedbacks so i know what to improve from this story. I'm not a native english speaker so forgive me if the grammar is weird.... 
> 
> Okay then! Until the next chapter!;;)


End file.
